sexy times with the cullens
by sexwithalice
Summary: Jacob is bored one morning waiting for Nessie to get back from holidays. When Rose needs him for something, he quickly forgets all about Nessie. things get interesting when Alice and Emmet find out... warning: sexy times ahead! all human


**HI! This is my first fic, so please be kind :) just some sexyness with jake and rose, and others... :)  
**

It was a beautiful morning at the Cullen Mansion. I was lying around waiting for Bella and Edward to get back from L.A. with Renesme, who I had really missed over the last two weeks while they had been away. My fantasies were interrupted by a certain Blond yelling...

"Hey, wolf boy!" Rose screamed at me. "c'mere"

I sighed. "What the fuck do you want now Blondie?" I said sarcastically.

"Hmmm" she purred seductively, "how about you fuck my tight wet pussy HARD, right now?"

I groaned as I felt my huge member strain against my pants. All thoughts of Nessie left my mind as I grabbed her shirt and covered her mouth with mine, plunging my tongue into her. She moaned and writhed as I moved my attentions kisses down her throat and across delicate shoulders. The thought of her yelling my name as she came made me even hotter for her, (if that were even possible), and I attacked her soft skin more viciously.

My hands crept under her shirt, grabbing her tits in my big hands and squeezing. When she moaned again I began to play with her tits, fondling her nipples through her sexy lacy bra.

Suddenly she pulled back. I looked at her in shock as it had seemed like she was enjoying my attentions. She just smiled seductively and began to take off her shirt, her eyes never leaving mine. As her shirt dropped to the floor, soon followed by the sexy lacy bra, I practically came then and there.

I leant in and took her breast in my mouth. She grabbed my hair and pushed me closer. I fondled her other breast with one hand and rested the other on her sexy ass. Then she stopped moaning and pulled me up to her mouth, tongue fucking me like nothing else. After a minute I pulled back to breathe.

"Whoa girl" I muttered, grinning. I knew she would get angry, but in a sexy way...

She glared at me and reached out and grabbed my dick, squeezing none too gently. I quickly apologised, and she began to pull my shirt off. As she flung my shirt away, Blondie lunged forward and took my nipple in her mouth. I shuddered as waves of pleasure rolled over me. She moved back a little and began to slowly remove our jeans. As my now rigid cock sprang free of my pants, I blushed a little as I realised I had gone commando this morning. Blondie smirked at me and removed her own pants. My dick twitched as I saw she had also gone commando...

She looked admiringly at my cock, standing erect just for her.

"Wolf boy" she heaved, "you have the biggest fucking dick I have ever seen in my life. And trust me, I've seen ALOT"

"Oh, you're a dirty slut are you Blondie" I asked in my dirty voice. "You want my big cock in your tight wet pussy? Are you wet for me Blondie? I know you are. Come here and suck my cock, suck it hard!"

She shivered as I ordered her, but knelt before me obediently. She leant forward and slowly licked my length. She began to take me in her mouth, one hand reaching up to massage my balls. I was in sex heaven. Her free hand began to pump me, as her wicked tongue worked my tip.

"Shit! I'm gonna cum!" I screamed. She pulled back stopping me from reaching my climax. I glared at her, but she just smirked and pushed me down till I was lying flat on my back on the floor. As I looked at her questioningly, she moved so she was standing above my head, one foot on each side. I groaned as I looked straight up into her pussy. She was literally dripping. I groaned again, even louder. She smirked, and knelt down so she was sitting on my face.

"Now, wolf boy, I think you know what to do" she purred at me, "eat me out like I've never been eaten before!"

I reached up and grabbed her firm arse. She squealed as I pulled her down and thrust my tongue straight into her. I began to lap her, swirling my tongue around her clit, enjoying her moans. I reached one hand around, and without warning, shoved three fingers into her wet entrance. I worked on her until she was screaming and writhing. Just as she was about to come all over my face, I rolled her over so I was on top.

I pulled her legs up over my shoulders and pausing only to rub her juices from my hand onto my cock, I thrust into her, filling her completely.

"FUCK! You're so tight, so fucking good", I moaned.

Soon I was thrusting in and out of her hard and fast. As she moaned I baited her, yelling,

"You like it hard do you? You little slut! Yell my name, slut, yell it to the whole world!"

"Ooooooh! JAKE! Harder!"

"Ooooooh! ROSE!"

We both came at the same time, hard and fast, but kept riding our releases out, our cum coating each other. I pulled out of her and bent to lick her clean. She moaned breathlessly as I pulled her in for a kiss.

"Taste yourself babe" I said, grinning down at her.

"Oh, that's good, she murmured" as she kissed me thoroughly.

We lay curled together getting our breathe back.

Just then Alice and Emmet burst into the room. They stopped short with looks of shock on their faces that quickly turned seductive.

"Oh, Emmett," Alice cooed, "they've been sooo naughty. How do you think we should punish them?"

"Hmm, how about a good spanking?"

**So? what do you think? Should I write the next chapter or not? It's up to you!**

**please review :) **

**x  
**

Nessie? Who's she?


End file.
